


Russian Roulette

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Russian Roulette

Russian Roulette

Bgm: Just The Same-Charlotte Lawrence

胡子有两天没刮了，新冒出来的胡茬硬硬的在之前长出来的那一片里浑水摸鱼，覆盖住了马克斯本就只有巴掌大的脸的三分之一。  
马克斯看了看洗手台上摆着积灰的刮胡刀没有什么想要改变形象的冲动——剃须泡沫用光了，他为自己找了个还算说得过去的借口。  
而他在伦敦的新生活状态也和自己的形象极有默契，苍白粗糙得过且过。  
从前旧帮派在锁骨处留下的一个字母两个数字的纹身已经被洗掉了，模模糊糊的疤痕上被纹上了代表新帮会的鹰。  
同样模模糊糊的还有纹身附近的一个牙印，代表着一段糊里糊涂就结束的恋情，这是那个人和自己为爱鼓掌时的小癖好，锁骨处传来的刺痛意味着一次成功的GC，马克斯当时因为这个过于暧昧的印记被吊二郎当的纹身师调侃了很久。  
新的帮会实力平平小富即安，虽然和英国大大小小的帮会都有贸易往来，偏偏就喜欢劫富济贫，逮着大佬往死里打，遇到小鱼小虾倒成了怂瓜蛋子。  
而帮会里除了马克斯没有别的德国人，德语国家的倒有几个，但往往都是操着同一种语言鸡同鸭讲，让人着实心累。  
马克斯乐于重回基层奋斗在第一线充当打手，为此彻底把自己活成了个糙汉。  
“砰！”熟悉的枪响已经让他觉得见怪不怪了。  
帮会里总有那么几个有勇却无脑的热衷于战斗民族的血腥游戏，几瓶啤酒下肚，只有一颗子弹的左轮手枪在几个傻蛋手里传送一圈，难免会有人搭上性命。  
马克斯曾在数次围观时思考，如果自己也是游戏的参与者，到底如何避免自己成为那个冤大头，后来他想明白了，计算所谓的概率是没有意义的。  
没有参与就不会躺枪，没有傻逼就没有这狗熊一般的下场。  
结果，他还没来得及像往常一样发出一声不屑的冷哼，第二声枪响就在耳边炸开了。  
马克斯直挺挺地站了一会儿，然后想都没想就抄起放在桌上的伯莱塔冲了出去。  
那群平时不把自戕当回事儿的沙雕倒是被一场突如其来的他杀吓得半死，双双缩在墙角等待命运的审判呢，而地上显然已经有两个被放倒了，在地上像两条蚯蚓一样鬼叫着瞎翻腾。  
“你是谁？”端着伯莱塔的马克斯觉得自己的气场大约有两米多高吧。  
然后那个陷在暗处的人恍到了他的面前，熟悉的身形让他觉得心神恍惚。  
马克斯觉得自己的锁骨疼得厉害，好像那些充斥着情欲的啃咬又再次层层叠叠冲破了那层脆弱的肌肤，陷入血肉骨髓。  
他放下了枪。  
“是他先冲着我指手画脚。”漆黑的后巷嗖嗖窜风，将马克斯都快吹成了沧桑的纸片人，他听着那个人无理取闹般的解释，说实话心里很烦躁。  
那两个满地打滚的蠢蛋，蠢是真蠢，胆小也是真胆小。  
马克斯郁闷地转过身去，想要点着一支烟，但失败了，过了好一会儿他才开口，声音硬邦邦的。  
“你可真蠢，莱昂·格雷茨卡。”  
“事实证明，你不就是爱我这个蠢蛋爱的要死？”莱昂的脸皮可真是够厚的。  
马克斯真想把莱昂和这个不争气的打火机一起打包扔进垃圾桶里，“你来这儿干嘛的？”  
“拜仁要和利物浦打贸易战。”卷毛大高个说，“让我先来探个底。”  
“这关我屁事，火车站定点发车好走不送。”马克斯一点也没有要客气一点的意思。  
而莱昂只是看着他，就像是以前他们还在那个不争气的黑心东家做同事的时候一样。  
无声的对峙可能持续了有那么一两秒，马克斯先败下阵来，他不懂，明明都已经跳槽离开了，为什么自己的大脑还要伙同那个人一起翻天覆地地闹腾。  
本能遵从内心，而理智又在压抑本能，谁也说不清谁更爱谁一点。  
“如果你怕我连累你，我去亲自和你们老大解释，大不了一枪换一枪。”莱昂耸耸肩，然后从口袋里掏出那支左轮枪，大剌剌地对准了自己的太阳穴。  
马克斯吓得魂飞魄散，之前那些刀尖舔血的打手生涯似乎都扔到了外星，想都没想就扑上去夺枪。  
然后就是“咔”的一声——空枪。  
没子弹了。  
马克斯感觉自己在几秒内经历了人生的大悲大喜，一时间甚至无法控制自己过分扭曲的表情。  
“卧槽——！”他终于缓缓地爆出了一声粗口，“莱昂·格——唔！”  
莱昂咬住了他一张一合企图制造出粗鄙之言的嘴唇，过了好一会儿才放开，“我不喜欢你喊我格雷茨卡。”  
开了保险的伯莱塔在口袋里，忿忿的马克斯还没抬手就被摁了回去，而枪被踢出去老远，那个人在他的下巴上来回摩挲，嘟囔的都是些马克斯你该刮胡子啦之类的话，然后被忍无可忍的他踹了一脚。  
挨了一脚的莱昂毫无悔意，他趁势一把捞过马克斯的小腿，顺着紧绷的肌肉线条一路向上一把将小个子摁在了漆黑的小巷子的墙角。  
马克斯一边挣扎着想要踢他一边心里打鼓，他不会敢在这里黑灯瞎火地打一炮吧。  
莱昂偏偏就敢，环境对他来说没那么重要，翻腾迭起的浪潮落下，伴着马克斯几近颤抖的喘息声他一口咬在自己熟悉的位置上，他能感觉到皮肤上两个重叠的疤痕，马克斯终究会有新的归属，但是这些他都不在乎。  
想着想着莱昂不由地放轻了啃咬的力道，本来略带粗野的占有成了意味不明暧昧不清的调情，他感觉到马克斯偏过头躲开他的温存想要缓和沸腾的心绪，但最终还是调过脸来和他分享缱绻的亲吻。  
俄罗斯转盘或许是个很愚蠢的游戏，用命去博取所谓的英勇多少有些不值。  
但当想要传达的真心成了枪膛里那颗不可预测的子弹时，谁有不希望早一点被击中，心甘情愿地成为彼此的俘虏呢。


End file.
